The M Word
by TheDudeness
Summary: Santana and Brittany have an adopted daughter, will she finally say the 'M' word?


_Little one-shot, Brittany and Santana's adopting daughter finally call's them what they want to hear. Tell me what you think please?_

_Thanks =)_

* * *

She sits toying with her hands like they're the most interesting thing on the planet, she doesn't even bother to swipe away the loose strands of hair that escaped from behind her ear and now hang messily in front of her face. She slim and athletic, her built resembles closest to Brittany's, but she's not blonde, Hallie owns a head of very light brown curls, most of the time they seem more like uncontrollable waves, but they look beautiful either way.

Hallie's dressing type includes tight sports leggings and tank tops, or skinny jeans. She's very simple but admirable always, Hallie doesn't bask in her beauty, or the fact her two parents could be the biggest thing of the year. In today's world adopting an eleven year-old seems almost odd, most couples go directly for babies, or maybe pushing a toddler, then you get those old couples that go straight for the teenagers, the ones they can share everything with and set them up for a future.

So it explains why most children's homes consist of middle-aged children, bitter over their abundance. Hallie however wasn't, as well as being beautiful she was modest, and mature, she never bragged, nor made herself seem spoilt.

"Earth to Hallie?!" the finger clicking finally did it.

She slowly raised her head making full use of her time, though shy natured and normal, sarcasm may have been her weakness, even for an eleven year-old, "yes?"

"Your mother's on her way out of her meeting, she'll be here any minute"

Hallie shakes her head, "uhh- thank you" she replies quite confused, and slightly annoyed, "oh and by the way-" she adds in a cocky tone, "-I prefer you refer to them by their names, we have this conversation at least- once a day" she dead pans.

Katherine the assistant raises her eye brows, for her age she definitely acted much older, like most kids do in this day and age. Katherine nods cautiously hoping her next reaction wouldn't be anything like her new mothers would have been, "well are you going to get ready?"

Once again Hallie slowly drags up her head, "when she gets here" her voice cold and monotone.

She sees out the corner of her eye as the petite brunette eyes her as she texts, "how come you have a mobile? like when I was eleven all's I got was some sticks and a piece of rope-" she looks up properly to see the childs incredulous expression, "well then my dad would shove me out into our open back yard and tell me to build a den or something" she faffed trying not to increase the sudden flash of embarrassment.

Hallie's face doesn't change until her shoulders relax, "did you make a wand?"

Katherine stops awkwardly from making herself look busy, "uhh excuse me?"

"I said, did you make a wand?"

She decided against questioning it, "p-probably" she choked. Her face observed as the little girl thought, her eyes decreased in size and her trembling hands fell to the back couch she was leaning against, "I used to make wands, with my daddy... he'd also make me go outside" for the first time she saw a glint in her eye, maybe there was a connection some where.

"Really?!" her tone much more enthusiastic, "You know, my grand father once went in our back yard; trying to prove a point to me, he pulled a stubby twig from an ancient tree to the back woods and brought it back-" Hallie listened content, "-he then knelt next to me and whispered in my ear; he said, anything can be anything when you really put your mind to it, and as much as I wanted that twig to be a fairy wand of some sort, he told me that it was his lucky stick-"

"Lucky stick?!"

"Mmhmm his lucky stick, and at first I giggled alot and didn't believe him, but you know what?"

"What?!" she rushed finally getting excited.

"He carried that stick around with him for the rest of his life, he said it was lucky because he got to see his precious only grand-daughter marry the man of her dreams" it made Katherine's insides warm at just the thought and the fact her huge rock type ring made light blur, Hallie however didn't look too amused, she just nodded.

"Your point is?" God maybe she was bitter!

"My point is... go use your imagination, gimme" she held her hand out expectantly, Hallie's expression was straight away picturesque, she snarled before pulling the electronic device even closer to cradle like a baby.

"Gimme the phone Hallie?!"

"Since when did you get permission to boss me about?" Hallie snapped.

"Since your Mom's put me in charge, I've known them since way before you were born little girl"

"Stop referring to them as that!" she exclaims, as if on a cue, the very stunning, very sexy latina enters the room. She's in her formal office clothes since she had an important meeting, her ridiculously tight grey pencil skirt points out every nook of her pert behind, and her fluttering blouse makes her boobs look even larger, thought no one complained, Hallie liked her more when she wore her black framed glasses, for some reason she seemed more normal, reminding her that even the best have flaws.

"What is going on in here?! I could hear shouting from down the hall" she stops with her hands in the air, her neat hair bun not moving a bit.

Both women freeze in the same pose as before, Hallie clutching her metaphorical baby and Katherine loosing her patience before her. "So?" Santana begs shaking her head questioningly.

"I-I-I, sh-she... I don't know" Hallie stuttered almost tearing up.

Katherine in defeat shook her head, "it was my fault, I told Hallie to pass up the mobile, I shouldn't have pushed her" she admitted, her cheeks blushed slightly and her head tilted downwards.

Santana however couldn't have cared less for her own mortification, the fact her child seemed pained with tears stinging her pupils made herself want to cry, she also shook her head telling the older woman she didn't care, Santana stepped closer to the little girl "are you ok?" she mumbled barely above a whisper.

"I'm fine she sniffed, "may we go home now?" Santana had a small party celebration with streamers and confetti canons in her brain every time she refered to the house as their home, accomplishment of the century.

"Off course sweetie, do you have all your things?"

Hallie nods looking down to her jacket in hand, "well- uhh let's go" Santana adds.

Katherine said her goodbyes, Hallie's is more of a simple 'see you next time though I secretly hate you guts and am planning things against you' smile, she sighs adamant to leave when her and the latina quickly begin to business talk about some associate or another, but it's short-lived.

Another late accomplishment was hand holding, for many families it means almost nothing, there's no sense of speciality and sometimes it's hated, but every time that little girl reaches her hand up to be held her heart swells so large she becomes convinced it would leap from her throat at some point. Coat in one arm, adopted daughter in the other; is all she can think, functioning seems a great deal when looking at her pretty face could be done all day.

One past all the glass walls she feels the girls grip relax, Hallie is definitely on the quieter side, however they were making slow and steady progress; on her first few visits to the office Hallie refused to acknowledge anyone other than Santana and maybe sometimes Katherine, when someone said hello she'd simply look to the floor and shuffle away with Santana awkwardly half-smiling in the back ground.

However now she returned the words, she had noticeably favoured Mack the copy's guy, he was very casual, always in rugged jeans and a shirt that looks like it was pulled from the nearest laundry basket five minutes earlier. Mack also favoured the child, he'd sneakily pass on some candy, or little pebble mints now and then though Santana knew everything, she allowed them to keep the secrecy.

Like before they met him at the elevator, Santana was convinced he stalled there all day to avoid work, but hey if he made her little girl smile for even a second she'd allow it.

"Woah Miss Hallie, did you get taller since last Friday?" Hallie giggled childishly, she shook her head no, "are you sure? give me a minute" he fell around till he stood back to back to the girl.

"What do you think San, is Miss Hallie taller than myself?"

Santana giggled also, she molly coddled away like always, "you know what Hallie? I think Mack may be right, you seem to be getting a lot taller" she grinned.

"Don't be silly! I'm the same Hallie I was last week" she whined in a high-pitched squeal. Santana could finally relax slightly, it was rare Hallie allowed herself to be a kid and act like her age, but when Mack was around she did, she spoke in a girly tone that could be turned into a lullaby for herself to listen to every night.

"Are you sure?! I know what it is, you've eaten all those vegetable Santana made you?" another reason she figured the little girl loved him so much was that he didn't push her like everyone else, Hallie was allowed to be herself in her own time.

"Santana did make me vegetables... but I only ate some of them" she giggled cheekily.

"Aah but it's still made all that difference Miss Hallie, I wish my Mommy would come to my apartment and make me delicious vegetables"

Hallie was now hysterical as he whined like a child, before leaving Santana did the usual of mouth 'thank you' which he would nod at and leave them be for another time.

She enthusiastically gripped her daughter hand as they walked out of the building, people would usually stare for different reasons, but she didn't care, showing the little girl off to anyone who would listen had become a popular thing between the family. She helped strap Hallie safely into the passenger seat and watched quickly as she pulled her phone back up.

With a simple tut she proceeded to put her own seat belt in, "I think we're a little young for the techno obsession phase" she said.

"But I like my mobile, you won't take it away from me will you?" she was convinced she did that little girl voice in a timid manner on purpose so her heart would melt.

"...Off course not" she sighed, ignoring the fact that she was being played.

The journey back flew in no time, Hallie was noticeably excited to see her other adopted parent which excited Santana. Brittany was amazing with children, probably because most of the time she acted like a child herself. From day one they hit it off, "Little H!" Brittany squealed turning suddenly beside the stove. Upon entering the kitchen the child thought it would be a good idea to attack the blonde from behind, leaving her startled.

Brittany picked up the small child and placed her on her front so their faces fell inches apart, "did you have a good day with Sanny at the office?" she smiled, though secretly dyeing inside that they refered to themselves as names.

"I did, except I still don't like Katherine" she replied, whispering the last part.

"But Katherine likes you..." Hallie looked skeptical, "she told me she loved Miss Hallie, however who couldn't love you" and with that they hugged for a while.

By the time Santana followed through, Hallie was giving their day in great detail with oversized dramatic hand gestures, "and then Santana came in and so Katherine stopped being the meany she always is"

"Hey Missy" Santana joked tugging on the back of her shirt.

"But she is mean!" she replied whipping around, "she told me about a lucky stick! why do I care for a lucky stick?"

They swallowed laughter and watched her storm away Rachel Berry style, both women instantly fell into each others arms, Santana inhaling the scent of her sweet and beautiful wife, "no luck?" the blonde mumbled into her shoulder with a hint of disappointment.

"Nope"

"Do you think it will ever happen? I mean it has been months" her sad face could break anyones heart.

"You know what her therapist said Britt, she just needs time to adjust"

"She already looks adjusted if you ask me"

"Brittany?!" Hallie called from the stairway.

"Yah little H?" Brittany returned turning to the door frame, "where's my- oh no it's ok, I found it"

"Good job little H- as I was saying it should have happened by now"

Santana allowed a smile to engulf her lips, she found moments like that incredibly adorable.

"She will Britt, and before you know it you'll want it to be took back"

"Why would I?!"

_"Mommmmmmm? Mommmmmy? Mommm-"_

"Shut up!" Brittany grinned shoving her while she mimicked in a childish tone, _"Mom!"_ Santana squealed toppling in her heals.

* * *

Dinner three days later was fairly uneventful, Brittany got around to explaining her day which consisted of cup cakes, hard dance routines, and puking children. "What do you think Hallie, maybe you could try dance?"

"I'm not a good dancer though"

"Have you danced before?"

"My Daddy took me to classes, but I stopped when he got sick" instead of making the atmosphere awkward they enjoyed when the girl talked about her earlier life, it made them feel trusted.

"What classes?" Santana asked threw a mouth full of whatever she was currently chewing.

Hallie's eye brows knitted together as she thought, "uhh ballet... I think I did tap dancing, it was a very long time ago" she replied with her little attitude. They giggled slightly before Brittany spoke from across the table, "off course it was honey, don't strain yourself" she grinned.

"Would you ever be interested in taking them up again?"

"Probably, maybe- I don't know" she shrugged. Before boredom took over and Hallie would find interest in picking at her food with her hands, Brittany cleared the plates and abruptly walked around the table to piggy back the girl into the main room. Hallie giggled all the way and humphed when the blonde threw her onto the sofa, "are my back rides the best?" she teased holding her hands over her stomach.

"No!" Hallie shouted back defending her body by wrapping her arms across her stomach.

"Little H, I'm afraid that was incorrect" and with that she dived on top of the girl and tickled her rapidly till her squeals became gasps of air.

"St-stop!, p-p-please?!" she giggled even more.

Brittany's hands rose back up and she quickly smiled at her wife who admired in the door frame, "I'll ask you again, who gives the best back rides?"

Hallie froze before opening her mouth, before the words came out she giggled, "Santana?"

Before anything else could be said the blonde went back to tickling her, gasping for breath Hallie screamed, "stop it Mommy!"

And she did.

Brittany froze, a smile forced upon her face and her eyes glistened. Hallie looked like she did something wrong, but ignored it and shrugged, Santana however looked hurt, the amount of effort she was putting in almost seemed wasteful in the moment, "do I have to go to bed now?" Hallie rushed.

"Uhh... yah, yes it's bed time" Brittany jumped from the edge of the sofa and guided the girl up the stairs leaving her wife to stare into space, she was dyeing to question the childs antics but didn't want to scare her away.

The blonde watched as her daughter retrieved pyjamas from her drawers and proceeded on into the bathroom, she changed quickly and returned in her baby pink shorts, and matching top. Her before messy hair was tied in a simple pony tail out of her face, now revealing her beautifully large eyes.

"You aren't mad are you?" Hallie muttered looking towards the blonde's stone, cold thinking face, which she shook abruptly, "off course not, why would I be?"

"Because I said the M word"

Brittany felt the urge to laugh, "the M word? _Macaroni?"_

"No!"

_"Marco?"_

"No!"

"Are you sure? I'm convinced you said _Marco_?... pollo!"

Hallie again began to hysterically giggle, she gave in and crawled upon Brittany's lap who sat on her double bed, "I said Mommy, I accidentally called you Mommy" then she must have meant it, Brittany knew for a fact if it was an accident Hallie would have pretended nothing happened, or when she was joking went along with Marco, but she wanted her to know.

"Ohhh, that M word" she smiled, with a mysterious expression, "I'm not mad at all Little H"

"But was Santana mad?"

"No! why would she be?"

"Because I didn't call her Mom"

"Santana want's you to be happy and comfortable, and knows that when you're ready is when you'll say it"

Hallie nodded, her little pony tail bobbing along in the back. Brittany rubbed large circles on her back as they spoke like every night, "can I ask you something Miss Hallie?" she finally blurted out, "will you call me Mommy again?"

"Only if you want me to?"

"Off course!"

"Then yes, I love you lots a-and it just feels right"

"Well I'm glad" she replied with a watery smile. They had waited so long.

Hallie began to fiddle while Brittany just gazed, she playfully ran her finger tips all over her face taking in the same scent as before, "Mommy?"

"What?!" Brittany replied excited.

"Nothing, I was just testing" she shrugged.

"Hallie?"

"What?!"

"Nothing, I just felt like it"

Hallie grinned before burying her head into her chest, Brittany began to rock her gently in the silence but her mind wandered to her wife, was she ok?

"Can you read me a story?" she mumbled.

Knowing it would be minutes before Hallie would fall asleep she agreed, "one minute!" the little girl exclaimed jumping off her lap and running into the hallway.

"Come on Mama, Mommy's reading us a story" she called down the staircase.

Brittany couldn't believe her ears, she really knew how to spring a surprise upon them. She chuckled to herself imagining her wife's reaction.

Santana had sat grovelling on the sofa, but as soon as the words escaped the childs lips she jolted as fast as her legs would take her up the staircase, "ok!" she squealed confusing the child.

_"What's up with her?"_ Hallie mumbled to herself before feeling her Mama's hands wrap around her from behind and carry her back to bed.


End file.
